As easy as a Walk in the Park Or Not!
by Mini-Moo
Summary: Another version of my other story. SEVERE LOGAN BASHING! MA. Complete.
1. Introduction

Author's Note: This will have no boring ending like the other story :D! All endings are M/A so don't bother reading or reviewing if your not M/A fan. Please read this then I will get the endings up as soon as possible. (P.S. my other story is on hold for a while I think of something to add to it)  
  
Alec POV  
  
There was infestation of rats at jam pony and everyone got two whole weeks off work. The first week was spent lazing around spending lots of time getting drunk at crash (or OC and sketchy getting drunk, me and Max were just fine). Max had finally broken up with Logan so she was coming round my place to talk a lot, but also to avoid Logan who seemed to be permanently camped outside her door.  
  
One day after a few drinks at crash an idea was brought up by Max she decided she wanted to get out of town for a while maybe go camping outside of town. All accepted this, and the trip was planned to start tomorrow lunchtime. Logan walked into the door just as Max started to get excited about the trip and to save any confrontation me and her slipped out the backdoor unnoticed by Logan.  
  
The next day Logan and Asha were standing by OC and Sketchy when I turned up. Apparently Sketchy was rather drunk when Logan arrived yesterday and invited him along on the trip. Logan in turn invited Asha. Max didn't seem to upset when she arrived but that was the way we were trained to be hide your true feelings. She told them they had to share their own tent then went up ahead to start a whole new adventure several possibilities lay before us which one would we take?  
  
{Choose an Ending!}  
  
Author's Note: Don't bother reviewing till the first ending is up. 


	2. Ending 1

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Ending 1  
  
On the first day of walking Logan tripped up and landed face down in a pile of dog poo from a previous walker (and more obviously a previous dog!). Asha tried to clean him off but he got in a mood and stormed off back home, Asha followed him like a faithful little dog. When everyone had manage to compose themselves after laughing too much at the sight of Logan covered in dog poo, they continued through the woods.  
  
Alec got restless and after a while he challenged Max to a race they ran off leaving the map with OC and Sketchy and promising to return soon. They ran off and found a nice spot on the top of a hill, which looked over the whole of the woods and with the sun going down the place looked magical. They forgot all about OC and Sketchy and worked out the problems between them.  
  
OC foolishly let Sketchy hold the map and they got lost because he held it upside down!  
  
Authors note: you can review now. 


	3. Ending 2

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Ending 2  
  
They made it to a campsite just after lunch and pitched their own tents, well Alec, Max and OC did. Sketchy watched and Logan was determined to do his own without anyone's help and Asha tried to instruct him but he wouldn't listen.  
  
Logan was still going when they started to cook dinner and while he was eating Alec put the tent up in two minutes behind Logan's back. By the time he wanted to get into it he hadn't realised he didn't put it up himself.  
  
During the night Logan had a sudden urge to go and see Max. So he walked over to her and Alec's tent to find them very cuddly in the same sleeping bag. Logan let out a howl and ran off crying. Unfortunately (or fortunately depends how you look at it) it was dark and Logan ran straight into a tree and knocked himself out.  
  
OC, Sketchy, and Asha were woken up by a howling and all scared themselves by thinking it was a wolf and they never went back to sleep. Max and Alec didn't wake up but subconsciously heard the noise and snuggled closer together.  
  
In the morning Logan was still out, but covered by bushes so the others couldn't see him. They came to the conclusion that he had been eaten by the wolf and carried on their walk without him. They had a great time and never thought back to what had happened to Logan.  
  
Logan woke up 2 days later with a large bump on his head. He managed to find his way back to his apartment a week later  
  
Authors Note: Peferences yet? 


	4. Ending 3

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Ending 3  
  
Alec got bored and so started to get fidgety, Max got annoyed and started chasing him thought the trees losing the others. The others watched them leave and OC started mumbling how she saw it coming. When it started to get dark, they camped up in a field and waited for Alec and Max to return. They fell asleep waiting!  
  
Meanwhile Max was still chasing Alec until Alec got annoyed and started to chase Max instead. They ended up with Max against a tree with Alec pressed against her. He started to tickle her but they got sidetracked.  
  
They didn't catch up with the others that day and Logan got beat up by the others coz he complained too much.  
  
They returned two days later and when asked by OC what they were up to they both grinned at each other and said innocently "Tickling Match". (Needless to say they didn't believe them well Logan did)  
  
They continued on the walk with Max and Alec lagging behind the others when they ran off to go and repeat earlier activities. Logan didn't mind as he thought they were screaming with laughter!  
  
Authors Note: Nearly didn't put any Logan Bashing in! Shock! 


	5. Ending 4

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Ending 4

They were walking side by side. Max and Alec in the front hand in hand, OC and Asha in the middle and Logan and Sketchy trailing behind. They were walking through a large wood that they were going to camp in.

All was quiet until Alec:

"If you go down to the woods today, you're sure of a big surprise. If you go down to the woods today, you better go in disguise. Be cause today's the day the teddy bears have there PIIIIIIICCCCCNNNNIII……….."

"ALEC, SHUT UP!" All the others shouted in unison. Silence followed. Until:

Asha: "Are there any?"

Max: "Huh?"

Asha: "Bears, are there any?"

Alec: (still in his happy little world) " Of course."

There was a little squeal from the back before a huge thump. Sketchy's worried voice "Uhh guys! Logan was looking out for bears and walked into a tree." They all turned around to find Logan flat on his back with a nice red forehead that would soon develop to be a huge bruise.

They had to camp on the spot because neither transgenic wanted to carry him. In the morning he had a huge lump one his forehead and Alec of course didn't fail to mention the fact he looked like a unicorn. When questioning Logan about the bears. OC had to tell Logan the truth about the bears. Alec got really upset when Logan started to curse his teddy bear 'fluffy'.


	6. Ending 5

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Ending 5

While they were walking Alec and Max were telling each other ghost stories while OC, Sketchy, Asha and Logan overheard and scared themselves stupid.

At about midnight they were all woken up by a deep growling noise, Sketchy dived into OC's tent and in a moment of weakness they clung to each other.

Meanwhile…

Asha and Logan were doing exactly the same thing until Asha's sleeping pill started to take effect and became unconscious in Logan's arms. Logan panicked and army style crawled out of the tent and into the woods and was never seen again partly because no one looked.

Max had, had enough so she grabbed her pillow and hit Alec square in the chest and the snoring ceased. She was just settling back to sleep again when a pillow hit her round the face. And a pillow fight began. Logan had disappeared and so didn't hear it, Asha was unconscious and so didn't hear anything, but for OC and Sketchy the giggling was scarier than the growling.


	7. Ending 6

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Ending 6

They set up camp beside a river around midday. They wanted to go swimming but Logan was protesting.

Logan: " You can't go swimming in there it's all dirty!"

Alec: "Its flowing water, its not dirty!"

Logan: " But its … it's… its full of fish!"

Max: " Mmm, Dinner."

Everyone but OC and Logan loved this idea but Logan wasn't about to stop his argument now.

Logan: But you can't go swimming anyways, nobody brought his or her costumes.

Everyone shared a wicked grin and started to strip on the spot. Logan's eyes widened before diverting, as Asha was the first to finish stripping. She proceeded to jump in followed by Max and Alec who immediately started a splashing fight. Some water accidentally hit Logan on his exoskeleton and electrocuting him, but no one noticed since they were having too much fun.

A/N: Last Ending, Story finished.


End file.
